The Price Of Trust
by Tykeria
Summary: Mamoru and the inner senshi were Usagi's most trusted friends but now they want her dead! Will she ever trust again? She doesn't think so, but then she meets the Z gang, will she change her mind?
1. Night, Meeting

The Price of Trust  
By: Lia  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own them.   
Summary: Mamoru and the inner senshi were Usagi's most trusted friends but now they want her dead! Will she ever trust again? She doesn't think so, but then she meets the Z gang, will she change her mind?  
  
(....) = note from author  
************ = scene/time change  
  
Chapter 1: Night, Meeting  
  
Everyone sat around the large table. They were laughing enjoying the defeat of Cell, 7 years had passed and this was the anniversary of Cell's defeat. So here they all were at CC enjoying the night. Suddenly lighting lit up the sky, then the thunder boomed so loud, as if the world would blow up. "Wow, what a night for a storm." Goku said. "I insist that everyone stay here for the night." Bulma smiled. "But...what if you have an unexpected visitor..." Piccolo started to protest. "No, besides even if we did we still have rooms left over." Bulma knew she had Piccolo now. Ever since the Cell games she had wanted to be friends with him, she didn't love him or anything. Her heart belonged to the stubborn man called Vegeta. She simply wanted to be friends.  
  
************  
  
Usagi ran through the empty streets. Before she knew it she was running through open lands with only a few houses dotted here and there. But Mamoru was right behind her. "You can't escape me." he laughed evilly. Usagi tripped and fell, Mamoru gripped her wrists tightly. His eyes were red, all the inner senshi eyes were red. "I've found a way that Chibi-Usa can be born without you. All I have to do is take the crystal the dwells within your pure heart. If I take it and merge it with me she will be born and you will be dead." he laughed more evilly than before. "No please..." Usagi cried. Mamoru waved his hands, each finger had a small but sharp knife on it.   
  
Usagi shook with fear. "What's the matter Usagi, you don't like my new nails?" Mamoru sneered. He slammed his nails into her right side twisting and turning it, making the wound deeper and wider. He pulled his had out violently, with his index finger he slashed her left temple. Then he stood, Usagi was too afraid to move as she watch his foot come slamming down on her. She felt and heard the sickening crack telling her that one of her ribs was broken. He repeated the gesture until she felt that she had no more ribs to break. It felt as if the rain was pelting her more mercilessly then before.   
  
Finally he left her there, she watched him disappear into the shadows. At fist she was afraid to scream, for fear the Mamoru would come back. Then she didn't care if he did. If he killed her she wouldn't have to suffer anymore. So Usagi screamed, but she learned that it was a mistake. It made her cough up blood. But she screamed again anyway, coughing up more blood, as she shivered in the cold. Finally when her throat was to sore to scream and she was covered with her own blood darkness came to claim her.  
  
************  
  
Gohan laughed at the joke Krillan had just told. But then his Saiyan senses picked up the faint sound of screaming. "Did anyone besides me hear that?" Gohan asked. "Yeah, I did." Goku said. Vegeta gave him a look that said 'Of coarse I heard it.' "Me too, me too!" shouted Goten. "So did I." Trunks said. "I'm going to see what it was." Gohan announced as he left the table. "I wanna go too." Trunks and Goten said in unison. "No you'll stay here." ChiChi said firmly.  
  
He soon found himself only a few miles away. Lightning lit up the sky and Gohan thought he saw a figure lying on the ground. He moved closer and saw that it was. A girl about his age was lying on the ground. She was covered in blood, her skin was pale, her lips were purple, it was freezing outside. He felt for a pulse and was slightly relieved to find one. But it was weak, too weak. He gently picked her up, but as he did her unconcious form tensed. That's when Gohan noticed something wasn't right. Her ribs felt as if they weren't in place! He flew as fast as he could back to CC.   
  
When he stepped through the door ChiChi gasped at the sight of the limp body. Now in the light Gohan could see the gash o the side of her head and the deep wound in her side. He brought her upstairs to an empty room not far from his own. Laying her gently on the bed Gohan started at her. Her long pigtails that flowed from her head, she was pretty. He stepped back so that Chichi could tend to her wounds. Bulma cleaned and bandaged the wound in her side and head. Gohan asked his father, "Should I give her a..." "No, her body would reject it,...well..., you could grind one up, it would only be able to heal her ribs though." Goku answered. Gohan nodded and headed toward the kitchen with a bean in hand. As he began to grind it he thought of the girl.   
  
Thoughts rusted through his brain. I wonder what happened to her? I mean how could someone like her possibly have enemies? I bet she has a boyfriend, she's too pretty not to. So where was he? And she's probably got lots of friends,. Where were they? How could this possibly of happened?   
  
As he thought Gohan got madder by the minute. "Hey Gohan, I think it's done." his father laughed. "Oh, right!" Gohan answered snapping out of his thoughts. As he walked down the hall he saw Bulma coming out of the girl's room. "How is she?" Gohan asked her. "Well, the cut on her head isn't deep and should heal quickly." Bulma answered. "And the one on her side?" Gohan asked some what afraid of the answer. "It's deep and it probably hurts a lot, it'll take time to heal." Gohan sighed, he'd been afraid that would be the answer.  
  
************  
  
Usagi opened her eyes as the world came spinning back. She tried to sit up so she could see where she was, but the pain in her side was excruciating. Then all that had happened came back to her. She began to think, I wonder where I am. How did I get here? Did someone find me and is now helping me? No, stupid Mamoru probably has one of his minions helping you so that they'll gain your trust, a small voice told her.  
  
Just then a knock sounded through the room. Okay Usa be ready, she told her self.. The door opened slowly to reveal a boy about her age. He had black spiky hair and ebony eyes. He was carrying a small glass with an odd looking substance in it.(the powder mixed with water) He smiled when he saw that she was awake. "Hello there." he said. DON'T TRUST HIM, a voice screamed in her head. So Usagi said nothing. "Here drink this you'll feel better." he smiled. Oh, yeah you'll feel a whole lot better after drinking POISON! The voice said sarcastically. Usagi moved her head away from him as he bent down. "It's okay, it'll help I promise" his voice sounded soothing. Well if you want to take the word of a liar, by all means take. The voice again sounded sarcastic. "I'm fine, thanks anyway." her voice came out weakly. HELLO you pick NOW of all times to be polite. Perfect cause I'm sure the ENEMY has manners too, the voice scoffed. Then Usagi watched in horror as he held her head and poured the strange liquid down her throat. She tried to move, but he was so strong. The glass was now empty and the guy seemed satisfied. He backed up and looked her over. Usagi was so petrified she passed out.  
  
  
Author's Note: hey how'd you like the chapter. Please let me know.  
*hint hint* more reviews = happy author = more chapters ^_^ 


	2. The Enemy? And The Promise: Never Again

The Price of Trust

By: Lia

Disclaimer: Nope don't own them. 

Summary: Mamoru and the inner senshi were Usagi's most trusted friends but now they want her dead! Will she ever trust again?  She doesn't think so, but then she meets the Z gang, will she change her mind?

Note: thanx to Brooke, sailorgrl22 (read her story, Uneasy Reunion), Lady Aranel, erikatufts, 

keri carlson, Prophetess Of Hearts, Takari4ever, Z.Z Zarah, Michelle Malfoy, K3, Anthony, Odango Atama, Potato, Psyche, JLSCORPIO78, murielmoon, icewitch1784! 

(....) = note from author

************ = scene/time change

Chapter 2: The Enemy? And The Promise: Never Again 

            "So, how's it go?" ChiChi asked curiously.  "She was awake but then she passed out again "Gohan replied," Good-night Mom  "Night sweetie." ChiChi replied.  

Gohan lay on his bed, thinking about what had happened.  I wonder why she was so afraid to trust me?  The thought that she was afraid to trust did not sit well with Gohan

************

            Usagi slowly felt herself come back to reality.  Where am I? She thought about it and then the events came rushing back.  Oh, no!  How am I going to get out of here?  Her thoughts raced.  Well look who's not dead, the voice sounded.  "Thanks CL (Chibi-Luna)" Usagi replied dryly.  She had started to call it that because it scolded her like Luna only harsher.  Well you could use your broach.  Oh yeah that's right.  You left everything HOME!  You thought it would help clear your head.  Just like that lovely stroll you took.  Oh, wait, didn't it nearly GET YOU KILLED!  CL yelled at her.  "Luna! Artemis! Hey maybe one of them will bring my stuff to me" Usagi brightened. That's great except for one teeny tiny problem.  THEY DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL YOU ARE!!  "Well you don't have to yell at me!" Usa sobbed softly.

************

Trunks and Goten race through the house.  "You can't catch me!" Goten yelled over his shoulder.  "We'll see about that!" Trunks called after him.  Goten ran as Trunks ran after him.  Looking for a place to hide Goten spotted a door.  Without realizing it was the very door Gohan had told them not to go in, he rushed in.  Quietly he closed the door and slid down it.  He heard a gasp, looking up realized his mistake.  Sitting up in the bed there sat the Gohan had brought back.  She looked prettier than she had then.  She golden hair was fixed neatly, her eyes were a sparkling blue.  She looked at then opened her mouth as if to speak.  Goten fearing she would scream like Gohan had threatened he sputtered and spoke.  "Please don't scream, I-I'm sorry I bothered you.  If you scream Gohan will be so mad at me!"  he stopped to look up at her again.  She smiled at him, and he smiled too.  "My names is Goten." he said quietly.  "My name is Usagi." she told him.  "Usagi?" he said trying it out.  "Or Usa if you like." they both smiled again.  "Goten, game over, it's lunch!" Trunks familiar voice called.  "I got to go now… bye." he said.  As he was about to open the door she called out to him.  "Goten, if you want you can come back, it will be our secret."  Goten liked that though, he nodded happily and left.

Author's Note: hey how'd you like the chapter.  Please let me know.

Sorry it a lil short this time.

*hint hint* more reviews = happy author = more chapters ^_^


End file.
